Escaping Fate
by Merlin4725
Summary: Instead of finding Djaq, Robin and the gang find Merlin. Follow them in a magical adventure through the end of episode 12 of season 2 and onto episode 13 of BBC's TV Show, Robin Hood. Enjoy!


Prologue: Something I have never told you

Merlin: So, I admire you, all of you, you are good men. Brave, generous, kind, decent men, and I love you, all of you. And I am proud to be amongst you.

Much: If this is what it is? Just everyone saying they love each other?

Merlin: Robin?

Robin: You know my thoughts. They are for the poor, they are for you. And they are for Marian, the woman I love, the woman who I recently gave a ring to.

Merlin: You're engaged.

Robin: The woman who makes me believe that, by a twist of fate, we will get out of this one.

Merlin: There will be a twist of fate, there is a way to get out of this.

(They all look up to Merlin)

Merlin: Because there is something I have never told you, something which might help us as well as break our friendship. I don't know if you're ready to know, but I have to tell you anyway.

Robin: Merlin, what is it?

Merlin: I have magic

All: What?

Much: That's not possible!

Robin: It can't be!

Will: No!

John: We would know!

Robin: Well, if it's true, then why haven't you used it before?

Merlin: I was scared! I didn't know if I could trust you! And, I was afraid that I might hurt someone. I didn't study magic; I was born with it. It's something I've had all my life, something I've had for the last 600 years.

Much: What do you mean, for the last 600 years?

Merlin: I'm not 24 years old. I was born in a divided England, in a time when magic and dragons still existed. I was born in the 6th Century.

(They look unconvinced and fear can be seen in their eyes)

Merlin: If you want time to talk about it, I'll let you discuss it alone. I can go now, if you want me to.

(Robin looks up at Merlin)

Robin: You can get us out of here?

Much: Robin! You can't be serious! After all he's lied to us about, you're ready to trust him?

Robin: Yes, I trust him. (To Merlin) Not the way I used to, though.

Merlin: It's fine. I understand.

Robin: But I trust him to get us out of here. John?

John: Aye

Robin: Much?

Much: Fine!

Robin: Will

Will: I want to get out of here, if it means Merlin and his magic are helping us, then fine.

Merlin: Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me.

(By this moment, Merlin had tears in his eyes)

Robin: Almost dawn.

(Robin goes near Merlin while the others go sharpen swords and arrows)

Robin: Merlin, if what you say is true, then you must have lived around the time the legendary King Arthur lived?

Merlin: Legendary? He was my master, he was as real as you and me.

Robin: So he truly lived then?

Merlin: Yes. He was the best man I've ever met, besides you, of course. But because I made mistakes he was killed in battle. He didn't know about my magic until it was too late. I could have saved him, if it wasn't because I'm a coward!

(Merlin's eyes flash gold and a vase with water explodes)

Robin: Merlin, please, calm down!

Merlin: See? This is what I meant. It's been over 600 years, and I still can't get over it! I can't even get my magic under control anymore!

(Will gets up and goes to Merlin and hugs him)

Will: Merlin! Please, calm down!

(Merlin stops crying, but still is breathing heavily)

Will: You'll get through it, alright? We'll help you get through this, we're your friends, Merlin. We always will be your friends. Now, calm down. That's it.

Merlin: Thank you.

Will: Why don't you let your magic loose a little, show us some tricks?

(Merlin wipes his tears, lift his joined palms up and let his eyes flash gold. A butterfly appears out of his hands and begins to fly around the barn)

Much: Wow!

Robin: You can create life!

John: You…I like.

**At dawn…**

Robin: Is the plan clear?

Merlin: Yes

Robin: Are you ready, Merlin?

Merlin: I am. Form a circle around me.

(They do as Merlin says and Merlin begins to incant the transportation spell. He is about to finish when he sees the butterfly fly around him)

Merlin: Wait! Something's up!

Robin: What is it?

Merlin: The Sheriff, Gisborne, Allan and Marian are on their way to Portsmouth. They plan to go to Acre, to kill the king!

Much: Great, now what do we do?

Robin: Can you get us there before they do?

Merlin: Yes, of course I can! Hold on!

(This time, Merlin recites the entire spell as they get into a whirlwind)

**To be continued…**


End file.
